Mine
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Hello guys. I saw the new Venom film, and it's EPIC BTW. There are a couple of spoilers so be warned. I'm writing this as a one shot…unless I have enough requests to continue it and then I might. I'm testing the waters for if Symbrock action is popular enough or not... . MA for interspecies sex, Male on male really. Enjoy!


Author's note.

Hello guys. I saw the new Venom film, and it's EPIC BTW. There are a couple of spoilers so be warned. I'm writing this as a one shot…unless I have enough requests to continue it and then I might. I'm testing the waters for if Symbrock action is popular enough or not... ^.^ MA for interspecies sex, Male on male really. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

 _How did I get in this position?_

 **"** **Gn-Good. Eddie does that feel good?"**

"MM hmm." Eddie whimpered, his hands fisting at his bedsheets and gathering some between his teeth. His body was being rocked back and forth against the bed, and he scrunched his dark blue eyes shut. His hands pawed up the bed to brace against the headboard to steady himself. But that just meant he was fucked even _harder_ , deeper, and that building feeling in his core was frothing higher and higher beneath the surface.

 **"** **Oh yes, I can tell you like this Eddie. Your oxytocin levels are spiking. You'll cum really soon. Would you like that Eddie?"**

"Yes!"

 _I cried out like a chic. Damn it. How did this happen? How did I end up being fucked hard into my bed by my parasite?_

 **"** **I am not a parasite!"**

"OH GOD!" Eddie whimpered, fisting at the bedsheets as Venom's hand fisted at his brown hair and pressed his left cheek firmly into the bed. Holding him down, showing his dominance over the defenceless human, Venom fucked him even harder. The slapping sound against his ass, the mixed moans in the air and the pleasant way Venom was stretching and filling him up…It was no wonder that the increased frenzied pace had Eddie screaming into the mattress and juddering as he came. **"You** ** _know_** **how you got here."** The hips pressed to his ass stilled, for now. Venom was panting and the hand in his hair stroke down his nape. He caressed his back, tenderly worshipping his toned muscles and the dip of his spine. **"You know, Eddie. The way I make you feel. How** ** _we_** **feel. Just like you know that** ** _that_** **isn't the first time you'll cum with me inside you."**

"You're always inside me." Eddie panted against the bed, inhaling sharply as Venom gave him a warning thrust.

 **"** **Yes I am. I will** ** _always_** **be inside you.** ** _Always_** **Eddie."** He trembled as a tongue licked at his cheek from behind, and a strong hand slipped around the human's hip bone and up his ribs to tease circles around his nipple. **"We are one, and we will always be together. Like…"**

"Fuck!" Another thrust.

 **"** **This."** His tongue traced the shell of Eddie's ear and he rolled his hips forward at a hungry pace. **"OOooooooh Eddie. You are a perfect host. Being inside you is fun, but doing this to your body makes both feel** ** _so good."_**

"A-AH!" Eddie howled and flung his hands up to brace against the headboard once more. Venom took hold of Eddie's hips and raised them up high. "A-n-no Venom it's too deep I-"

 **"** **I know what you can take Eddie. Don't worry. We can heal any wound. Including how sore we're going to make your ass before we're done."** Eddie couldn't see it, but he could _hear_ the smirk in the tone of Venom's voice. **Let's aim for at least one more orgasm, shall we? So you can sleep like a kitten tonight."**

 _Oh yeah. That's how I got in this position. I remember now._ **"** **Less reminiscing, more begging for my cock Eddie."** Venom cackled and spanked his host's right ass cheek whilst buried to the hilt. To his shame this made Eddie moan and arch his back against him. **"We both like it when you beg."** Another spank on the other cheek, and Eddie panted with his mouth wide open. He was hard again, his prostrate throbbing from all the 'attention', and Venom knew it. The hand tweaking his nipple crept down and took hold of his smooth length. It was slick from the semen of his first orgasm, but that didn't seem to put Venom off. **"Beg to come again Eddie. Beg."**

"O-oh f-fuck I, it's just, I, I'm, fuck I-I."

 **"** **That's not begging Eddie. Now you'll have to be punished."**

"NO!" Eddie was dragged down the bed. Out of fear for what being 'punished' would look like, and being forced up onto his hands and knees, Eddie decided begging would be a survival tactic here. He felt so vulnerable, with his ass up and Venom's right hand still firmly holding his erection. "Please! Please let me cum! D-Don't punish me Venom please? You're such a good symbiote. Please be good to me?" Venom chuckled and pressed his chest Eddie's back. He kept his hips pressed to Eddie's for now, but his hand stroked Eddie's cock with tenderness. He nuzzled at Eddie's nape and hummed through his smirk.

 **"** **Good host. That's what I like to hear. I** ** _am_** **a good symbiote, and I'm going to be so good to you."** Both hands took hold of Eddie's hips and two tendrils slithered out of Venom's back. One coiled several times around his throbbing pink cock, and the other snaked up his firm chest to tease across his nipples. _Ooooooooh that feels so good..._ Finally Venom rolled his hips into Eddie's ass, resuming the delicious friction of his thick black cock shaped tendril inside of his Host. He paid extra attention to Eddie's prostrate, using their bond to know exactly what angle to thrust at to increase the delirious friction against it. **"There we go. Oh yes. We're both going to cum, so very soon. Together. True symbiosis. Cum with me Eddie. Cum with me."** Eddie howled with desperate need, clawing at the bed and rocking back on his knees to meet each thrust. **"Say it Eddie. Say it."** He snarled and fucked him even harder. **"Say it!"** He gripped his hips so tightly his claws drew blood. **"Say my name Eddie!"**

"OH VENOM!"

They both came with laboured breathing, the milked rolling of hips and cries of wanton delight to the air. The intense pooling of pleasure sparked through his body, like electric, pulsing and throbbing through him. Eddie came again, hard, and soiled his bedsheets for the second time that night. He trembled from the force of his orgasm, and almost fell forward into his own ejaculate.

 **"** **I've got you."** Venom wrapped his arms and tendrils around his host and lifted him up like a bride, panting and looking up through his lashes at his alien lover. **"You just catch you breath. I'll change the sheets and you can get some rest. Some nice deep sleep. You deserve it, working so hard to make this city a better place."**

"…we…really did that." Eddie gulped and ran a hand back through his brown hair, looking up into flaming white eyes and pressed to a firm black chest.

 **"** **We did."** He chuckled deeply, his tendrils making easy work of changing the bedding as they shared an intimate moment. **"And we will again, and again, and again. As often as you need or want it. I enjoy making you feel good Eddie."** He leaned his mighty man eating face to press their foreheads together, not put off by the sheen of sweat Eddie was sporting. **"Making** ** _us_** **feel good."** He leaned back to look at his stunned lover and smirked a toothy grin. **"But just to be clear? This as always going to happen. You wanted this. You were thinking about how you ended up beneath us with our cock inside you?"**

"…yeah?" Venom giggled and licked at Eddie's cheek.

 **"** **We are your symbiote, and you are our perfect host. We see to each other's needs. For example?"** Venom crawled onto the newly made bed and spooned Eddie against him, fused to his side despite looking separate for the time being. **"You share your body and life with us, and let us** ** _eat_** **bad guys when we are hungry."** He teetered with mirth and stroked Eddie's stunned face. **"We heal you whenever you we get hurt and do everything we can to take care of your needs."**

"And that _includes_ mounting my ass?"

 **"** **That includes tending to your sexual frustration and easing your attempts to rest and sleep."** Venom grinned for a moment at him, and then his expression became deadly serious. **"I love you Eddie. I wouldn't have abandoned my mission and my people for you had I felt anything less than complete obsession with you."**

Eddie's eyes widened at the admission. If he thought about it enough…Eddie had known how Venom felt about him for a while now. Yet somehow hearing the Symbiote _say_ it…made it real. **"Don't worry. I know your heart is still mending Eddie. But that's the great thing about being my host. We will be together forever. There is no rush to reply. We know how you feel, better than _you_ do." **

"I…but I…"

Venom's lips sealed over his teeth and pressed to Eddies. There was a moment of hesitation, and a flash back to when his symbiote was riding Anne's ass and kissed him _just_ like this…before he thought 'fuck it', and opened his mouth to his alien lover. Eddie was broken goods. He wasn't ready to say 'I love you', but he'd admit that he and Venom were lovers. At least that. Venom moaned and slid his tongue into Eddie's mouth, putting the finishing touches on Eddie's realisation that _Venom_ had been the one to kiss him before, not Anne. _He wanted me as far back as that?_

 **"** **Longer."** Venom moaned into the kiss and stroked his face. **"More kissing less thinking Eddie. Oh, and if you get hard again? I'm going to swallow your cock until you cum. Just warning you."** His grin was wicked and he overtly licked at his lips at Eddie, his hand squeezing at his ass. **"Then I'm fucking you again."**

"How romantic?" Eddie chuckled and lifted his hands to hold onto Venom's strong shoulders. "What if I decide to play hard to get and I'm 'tired'?"

 **"…** **we're inside you so…you can't lie to us?"** Venom raised a brow at Eddie and then shrugged. **"Besides, I wasn't asking you. I was** ** _warning_** **you."** That devilish grin returned and he danced his fingertips down Eddie's navel. **"'If' you get hard again, your cock and ass are** ** _mine_** **."**

"Th-that's not fair!" Eddie inhaled sharply and pressed his hands to Eddie's chest. The alien had his hand wrapped around his semi hard cock and was pumping him teasingly.

 **"** **Since** ** _when_** **have I ever played fair?"**

 _That's true. Venom never did play fair. He never asked either. Just like the first time he helped himself to my body…and then my cock…_ **"** **O-ow? Someone's hard again. Lay back and enjoy the fact my kind don't suffer from a gag reflex. I'm going swallow you all the way back."**

 _Yeah…just like the first time…_


End file.
